


What Footage?

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Flirting, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mild Angst, Multi, Not Steve Friendly, OT3, Science Boyfriends cubed, Science Bros, Suicide Attempt, Team Iron Man, Temporary Character Death, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, thanos - Freeform, the Mad Titan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: Canon Divergence in which Tony questions what Footage Steve Rogers saw, and how it gave him the right to decide Tony's worth. Then decides to work with Rhodey, and Bruce to stop Loki without the help of Captain Righteous, and Sketchy government organizations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a Cap Friendly fic, if you love Cap please exit stage right (pursued by a bear)

“Big man in a suit of armor take that off what are you?” Steve asks, self-righteous as if he were god himself.

“Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist.” Tony retorts, his inbuilt defense mechanism in the face of disapproval has always been smart assery.

“I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I’ve seen the footage, the only thing you ever fight for is yourself.” Steve states, crossing his arms over his chest, mouth opening to continue. A smart-ass retort is already forming on Tony’s tongue. “You’re not the gu-“

“What footage?” He interrupts, stopping Steve in his tracks. There’s a moment of silence. “Well? I’m waiting Rogers, what footage did you see? What gives you a man who was frozen for seventy years any authority to tell me what kind of person I am? To tell me what I’m worth?” Tony asks, tapping his foot impatiently.

“Stark.” Fury says, both a command and a platitude. Trying to defuse the situation, but Tony has had enough. He competed with Rogers memory his whole life, he’s not going to sit here and let the man treat him like garbage.

“Steve Rogers, a man willing to endanger a combat unit by joining the army despite obvious health conditions. That man is trying to tell me that I’m only worth a tenth of what some men are worth? A man who has never met me before now? I’m sorry, you’ve been awake for how long?”

“A month.” Steve informs him, Tony laughs.

“You’ve been awake for a month, catching up on seventy years’ worth of history, and you think you’re on expert on who I am?” Tony scoffs, grabbing his suitcase armor and turning to the door.

“I’ve seen the footage, you aren’t the guy to make the sacrifice play.” Rogers states, strong in his convictions. Fury groans. “You’re not a hero Stark stop pretending.”

“I don’t know what footage they deemed important enough to show you Rogers, I really don’t, but I am not going to stand around and listen to a ninety-year-old virgin tell me I’m worthless. Why don’t you shove that self-righteous attitude where the sun don’t shine.” He walks toward the exit.

“Stark, we need you in this fight.” Fury calls after him, and there’s a hint of desperation in his tone. Tony shakes his head.

“If this is your team Marcus, you don’t need me, you need a miracle.” Tony replies, Rogers snorts at that, as if it proves his point. “Don’t worry though,” Tony taps the arc reactor pensively. “Miracles are what I’m known for.” Fury level’s one unimpressed eye at Steve as Tony flies off the Helicarrier.

“You better hope he pulls something out of his ass.” Fury informs Steve, coat swishing behind him as he exits the room.

…

Tony’s anger is gone by the time he gets back to the tower, and he’s panicking. Yeah the good captain was apparently an asshole, but he was also someone between the crazy alien attempting to take over the world, and the world. He rushes to his lab the moment his car is parked.

 “JARVIS call Rhodey, and boot up…everything.” Tony says, stride as long as it can be. “We need to stop an Alien god from releasing an army on the planet. Shit’s about to get real.”

“Of course, Sir Dialing.” JARVIS replies. The sound of a phone ringing comes over the speakers as he enters the lab.

“Colonel Rhodes speaking.” Rhodey says, Tony rolls his eyes, and starts pulling up all his defensive weapons on the holo-monitors.

“I know you have caller ID Honeybear.” Tony teases.

…

Bruce wakes up in a pile of rubble, a large chunk of concrete pushing against his back uncomfortably.

“You okay guy?” A woman asks, face appearing over him. Bruce blinks the blurriness out of his eyes.

“Always.” He replies, with a shy smile. The stranger looks unconvinced, and Bruce notes that she’s wearing a security guard uniform.

“You were a giant green guy, and you fell out of the sky. Now you aren’t giant or green.” The woman informs him, raising an eyebrow in expectation. Bruce doesn’t really have an explanation to give her.

“Yeah, it happens.” He shrugs, and the stranger just kind of nods at him.

“Worlds been getting crazier. Big Green guys fighting big Red Guys, That Spider kid in New York. I think there’s probably aliens involved.” The woman shrugs at that, holstering her Taser. Bruce blinks at it, shocked he didn’t notice it previously. That lack of awareness could get someone killed.

“Yeah.” Bruce winces at the mention of Harlem. “It’s been real crazy.” A couple years ago, blaming aliens would have been insane, but Bruce met Thor, he saw Loki. Reality was insane. He broke the laws of physics when he was angry, he was in no place to judge someone else’s psyche.

“Do you need a ride anywhere?” The stranger asks. Bruce looks around, and he thinks of Loki. Thinks of the planned attack.

“How far is it to New York city, I need to get to Stark Tower.” He says. The security guard shrugged.

“Probably like two, maybe three hours. I can’t take you, but I have an old motorcycle here.” She offers, pointing towards a piece of junk in the corner Bruce hadn’t previously noticed. “You can borrow it if you want. I don’t really trust ya to bring it back, but I’d appreciate it if you did.” Bruce frowns.

“I can’t take your property.” He tells the woman.

“Oh don’t worry about it, I haven’t used the old thing in years.” The security guard says. “You’ll have to see if it runs. But you look like the smart type.” Bruce accepts the gift, he’ll bring it back if they survive Loki’s attack, or knowing Stark he’ll bring back a better one.

“Thank you. Really.” Bruce says to the security guard.

“Name’s Diana, just in case you do decide to bring my bike back.” She winks at him, and then heads away from the destroyed warehouse.

…

“Sir, there is someone here to see you.” JARVIS informs him, and both Rhodey, and Tony jump at the interruption.

“Who is it?” Rhodey asks, wary after Tony’s recounting of Captain America’s attitude, freaking Captain America. Apparently not only should you avoid meeting your heroes, but also avoid your friends meeting your heroes.

“It is Dr. Banner. He says he heard the smart folk were meeting here.” JARVIS says, in a distinctly pleased tone. Rhodey nods his approval.

“Send green beans hot alter ego up here.” Tony cheers, getting a rather unimpressed look from Rhodey.

“Oh go back to your soldering, grumpy gus.” Tony complains, working on the software aspect as he talks. The elevator opens as they bicker back and forth.

“Please, just work on your programming honey, the attitude doesn’t suit you.” Rhodey drawls, and Bruce barks a laugh from the doorway.

“Oh Honeybear, don’t you know everything suits me?” Tony winks at him, grinning like a maniac. Bruce’s eye’s drift down his frame.

“Well those pants certainly do.” Bruce says, smirking when Rhodey chokes on his own spit. Tony just laughs.

“Brucie bear you’re my new favorite, now come see how we plan to trap a god.” Tony beckons him closer, spinning his stool around, and removing his beautiful ass from Bruce’s view. He walks over to see a small device on the table, a bouncy ball shape, around the size of a dime.

“Tiny.” He mumbles, glancing at the little ball. “What’s it do?” Tony lights up at the chance to explain, and Rhodey groans.”

“I’m calling it the PEN, penitentiary enforced nodule, you throw it at a magical or enhanced target and it can contain them, I hope.” Tony says, spinning the dime sized device in his hand.

“When did we name it that?” Rhodey mumbles under his breath. “I don’t remember naming it that.” Bruce ignores him.

“You hope?” Bruce asks, concerned.

“We looked at the readout for everything we saw Loki and Thor do, and we made it capable of containing your recorded strength.” Rhodey explains, and then pales slightly. The hulk grumbles under Bruce’s skin.

“You can have one if you want, as soon as you shrink down again it’ll let you out, I can design it special if we survive.” Tony shrugs. Bruce frowns at the offer, and then nods.

“I’d appreciate that, thank you Tony.” He says, smiling tightly at the oblivious genius.

“But if that’s the PEN, what are you working on, Sorry you didn’t introduce yourself, and I am not comfortable calling you Honeybear. Although, I could if you want me to hotshot.” Bruce says, looking at Rhodey expectantly. Tony laughs so hard he nearly falls out of his chair at the thought of mild mannered Bruce Banner calling Rhodey, Honeybear.

“It’s Rhodey, and this is a EMP of sorts, the idea is that it should shut down the processing systems on Loki’s portal forcing it to close. Tony’s working on the software while I work on delivery. We also have some weapons to distract the god.” Rhodey offers, and Bruce notices how Tony stills at the comment. He nods, determined not to stick his foot in his mouth around these attractive, and well socialized geniuses. Well anymore than he already has, because now it’s hitting him that he offered to call Rhodey Honeybear 2.5 seconds after meeting him.

“As if the two of you guy’s good looks wasn’t weapon enough?” Bruce says with a wink, and there he goes, sticking his foot in it. Tony starts laughing again, and Rhodey seems to be blushing.

“Oh my god you made Colonel ‘I am a Colonel I don’t blush’ blush! You made Colonel ‘I am Tony Stark’s friend nothing you can say would surprise me’ all bashful. Bruce, Brucie bear, I swear if you leave me after this fight I will be devastated.” Tony informs him, and now Bruce is blushing. “You are my new Science bro, with me you and Rhodey we are the science bros cubed.” Tony beams at him.

“And here I was hoping for science boyfriends cubed.” Bruce mumbles, much to his own shock, and Rhodey, and Tony’s delight.

“Sir there appears to be someone tampering with the cameras on the roof, I’m afraid I seem to be experiencing some so-so-so-sort of failll-“ JARVIS’ voice cuts off abruptly, and the playful mood is shattered.

“Looks like it’s showtime boys. Rhodey, take the Portal EMP, I’ll take the PEN. Bruce, do you think the big guy can provide a distraction?” Tony asks, as the Ironman armor slides out of it’s casing and clamps around him.

“Of course he can, on another note I’m fairly sure I just developed an armor kink.” He says, eyes widening as he realizes those words just came out of his mouth. Rhodey’s armor quickly flies to him as well, and Bruce can’t help but ogle.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Tony asks, his boots clanking heavily as he walks over to Bruce.

“Yeah he really is.” Bruce answers, eye’s trained on the still open faceplate. Tony sighs in agreement, eyes focused on his best friend.

“Guys, as much as I’m enjoying the appreciation, we can talk about the science boyfriend’s thing, after we take out the crazy guy.” Rhodey replies, snapping the face plate down. The window slides open and Rhodey flies out, headed for the roof.

“The man has a point. Need a lift?” Tony asks, grinning like a maniac. Bruce laughs, knowing he couldn’t get hurt if he fell.

“Why not?” He steps onto the toes of the armor, and wraps his arms around Tony’s neck. “Let’s go see what the bag of cats has to say.”

Tony flies up towards the beam of light shooting from his building, and damn does Loki work fast.

“J? You there?” He asks into the soft glow of the armor. Bruce a comforting distraction as he climbs up above his building.

“Always for you Sir.” JARVIS replies. Tony sags with relief, JARVIS is okay, Rhodey is firing towards a hole in the sky, and his new friend, and potential boyfriend is ready to fight by his side, life is actually pretty great.

“Let’s do this.” He says, hovering over the building, and firing some missiles into the opening portal. “Bruce, is it cool if I drop you on the crazy asshole down there?” Tony asks, Bruce gives him a feral grin and pushes off the suit transforming the moment he’s out of range.

“HULK SMASH!” The green giant roars, slamming onto the roof with a dull crunching sound. Tony swoops down beside him providing cover fire as the Hulk moves towards his target. Effectively distracting Loki from War Machine.

“Hey Loki!” Tony calls, stopping his attack to wave cheerily at the god. The man gives him a confused sneer, and Tony finds himself impressed with how expressive he is.

“What are you idiot’s doing, you’ve already lost, the portal is opening.” He gestures towards the sky, then blinks, and looks up again. The portal is shrinking. “What have you done? He’s going to kill me!” Loki shrieks. The Hulk reaches for him menacingly.

“Hold up green bean. I think we’ve got a third party involved.” Tony says, holding out his hand to stop the lumbering giant. Tony tosses the PEN at Loki.

“My reflexes are too fast for that.” Loki snarls, catching it in his hand. He’s immediately wrapped in a glowing bubble.

“Energy field, should contain your abilities, anyways, who is he?” Tony asks, and Loki opens his mouth to answer just as the sound of an engine whining rings out from a nearby roof.

“We’re here to help!” Captain Righteous calls out. The others tumble out of the Jet with him, Natasha following with her usual grace.

“We’re here to take him into custody.” Natasha corrects, jerking a thumb towards Loki. Thor glares at her. “Until he can be taken back to Asgard of course.” She placates, earning an approving grunt from the god.

“Before returning him to the All Daddy I suggest finding out who he’s so afraid of.” Tony says, offhand. Turning to stand with the Hulk at his back. “Although I must ask, how do you plan to transport him? He can teleport? You can’t take my tech with you, and your glass box has already failed.” Natasha frowns.

“And why can’t we?” She demands. Stance ready.

“NO STEAL.” Hulk’s voice booms over the rooftop, and Natasha stops in her tracks wary.

“Of course, they wouldn’t steal from me big guy.” Tony assures the Green Giant. Natasha nods her agreement.

“I can contain him.” Thor booms. Hulk scowls at the shouting god.

“Hulk smash puny loud one?” He asks Tony, Rhodey snorts from where he’s landed near the group.

“No thanks Hulk, we’ve got this.” Rhodey assures him. “Maybe you can give us Banner back, we were going to discuss dinner plans after all this nonsense.”

“Fine, next time Hulk smash.” He tells them, shrinking into the mild-mannered scientist.

“I will be taking my brother.” Thor says, hefting his hammer. Clint lays a hand on his arm.

“The guy can teleport, why don’t we leave him in the magic-“ Clint is interrupted by a loud pointed cough from Tony. “Sorry, why don’t we leave him in the science bubble. Happy?” He asks, rolling his eyes at Stark’s nod. “He can’t hurt anyone from there.”

“I can’t.” Loki says, glaring at the glowing bubble. “I will die in here when he arrives.” And that silences everyone.

“Who brother? I will not see you killed. I will vanquish this foe.” Thor assures him. Loki gives him a snarl of a smile.

“The Mad Titan of course.” He says, and Tony frowns.

“Okay so you know what, Thor take the crazy guy back to Viking land.” Tony says, grabbing the PEN off the edge of the sphere, and shoving Loki in Thor’s direction. “Me and the science Bro, or Boyfriend, we’re still undecided, squad, will be busy making preparations for the next invasion.”

“I’ll definitely cast my vote for boyfriend.” Bruce says, following Tony inside, Rhodey clomps after them.

“With that view, me too.” He wiggles his eyebrows, and Bruce flushes at the realization that the Hulk has once again left him stripped to his boxers.

“Thirded.” Tony agrees. “Next up on the Science Boyfriend agenda, save the world. Followed by snacks, and stretchy pants. Maybe a romantic dinner.” Tony decides, leaving Fury’s Avengers on the roof, mouths dropped open as Thor open a portal to Asgard.


	2. No Capes

…

“Okay, as fun as that was, I need to ask. Why did you hand Loki over?” Bruce asks, they’re seated around the kitchen table drinking coffee while Tony works to restore JARVIS.

“I needed a name, he gave me one. I never would have given him to SHIELD, that would be far too dangerous. However, Thor will not allow any harm to come to his brother. Especially with the implication that the Mad Titan was controlling him.” Tony shrugs, fingers never slowing as they dance across the keyboard.

“The Mad Titan isn’t really a name.” Rhodey says, raising an eyebrow at Tony expectantly. Tony looks at his toes.

“So you know how you told me not to hang out with Bruce Wayne anymore.” Tony says. Rhodey groans slumping onto the table with a frustrated sigh.

“Not Batass.” Rhodey groans. Bruce blinks at them confused. “Please tell me that Batass doesn’t know anything about this Mad Titan.”

“Wait, are we talking about Batman? The Gotham vigilante? Are you saying he’s Bruce Wayne? Also Rhodey why do you hate Bruce Wayne?” Bruce asks, trying to understand where precisely this conversation left him.

“Have you seen the number of jets Batman has? Of course, it’s Bruce Wayne. He still thinks I don’t know.” Tony rolls his eyes. “It’s not him that knows who the Mad Titan is anyways. There’s some people on his team from off world. They mentioned the Mad Titan, destroyer of worlds.” Rhodey groans again.

“Great Aliens, and of course I hate the guy, he can’t even buy a voice modulator, just tries to drop it an octave, and the cape is ridiculous.” Rhodey complains, crossing his arms.

“Clearly he never saw the Incredibles.” Bruce offers in sympathy, and Tony snorts a laugh.

“No capes!” Tony says in his best Edna impression, and Rhodey snorts too.

“You’re both so goddamn pretty, stop it.” Bruce whines. Tony laughs at that, but there’s a blush coloring his cheeks. Rhodey reaches out to ruffle Bruce’s hair.

“Keep the compliments up and he’ll be a genius, billionaire, tomato by the end of the night.” Rhodey encourages, and Bruce beams at him, much to Tony’s indignation.

“Don’t tease me! I’m not used to people being all adorable, and sciencey, and nice to me. Usually it’s just Rhodey.” Tony huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. Bruce feels his heart break a little. Rhodey acts before he can find the words to speak pulling Tony against his chest. Tony’s hand reaches out tangling in Bruce’s sleeve. “I’m fine Rhodey, no need for this sappiness.” Tony mumbles, tucking his forehead under Rhodey’s chin despite himself. Bruce allows himself to be reeled into the hug but a pit of insecurity settles in his stomach watching them interact.

“Shut up.” Rhodey grumbles, wrapping an arm securely around Bruce. Tony grumbles curiously from his warm spot on Rhodey’s shoulder. “He’s doing the you thing.” Rhodey informs Tony, and the pit in Bruce’s stomach deepens because he doesn’t know what that means.

“Don’t do the me thing Bruce.” Tony says, poking Bruce’s stomach lightly. “Rhodey really likes you, I thought it was weird when he liked me, but he really does like us.” Tony says, and Bruce hugs the genius tightly between him and Rhodey.

“What about you, do you like me?” Bruce asks, and Rhodey smiles softly at him. Tony on the other hand frowns, pulling out of Rhodey’s embrace to cling to Bruce.

“Of course, you’re Bruce.” Tony informs him, nose buried against Bruce’s shoulders now. Rhodey’s eyes go wide at Tony’s slumped posture.

“When was the last time you slept?” He asks, and Tony shifts enough to blink blearily at him.

“It’s Thursday, right?” Tony asks, Rhodey scowls at him, and Bruce feels a new pit forming in his stomach. A pit full of worry at his new boyfriend’s awful sleep habits.

“It’s Saturday.” Rhodey corrects, and Tony frowns at himself. “JARVIS, when did he last sleep?”

“I believe that would have been Wednesday night Sir. For around four hours.” JARVIS informs them, and Bruce tries to hide his shock.

“That is not healthy.” He mumbles, and Tony nods against his shoulder agreeably. Rhodey moves to stand, ready to carry Tony to bed when Bruce lifts the genius into his arms. “Hulk.” Bruce offers at Rhodey’s surprised look. “Let’s get you in a bed, nerd.” He mumbles fondly.

…

Tony jolts awake with the phantom sensation of a hand in his hair, shoving him down into water. He jerks upright in the center of his large bed, and sucks in an unsteady breath.

“It is currently 9 o’clock in the morning, on Sunday April 12th. The Weather is partly cloudy with a 60% chance of rain later today.” JARVIS drones, and Tony manages to pull in a few more unsteady breaths.

“J, don’t let me outside if it’s raining today.” Tony requests, shaking hands and rough breaths hiding as his voice strengthens.

“Of course, Sir.” JARVIS agrees. Tony takes a few more deep breaths he waits for his heart to calm down. Then clamors out of bed and into the bathroom to brush the taste of dirty water out of his mouth, and wipe the sweat off his forehead. He has to look presentable for his boys.

“he followed me to my English class once on accident, and kept asking where all the numbers were.” Rhodey tells Bruce, and Tony flushes embarrassed.

“I did something similar, I fell asleep in the back of a math class and woke up during an English lecture. I was very confused.” Bruce admits, a shy smile on his face, and the embarrassment disappears.

“That’s adorable Brucie.” Tony says, draping himself over Bruce’s shoulders, and attempting to steal his coffee, which he will later be relieved to have failed at considering Bruce drinks tea. Rhodey smacks his hand away, and pushes a fresh cup into it. “You da real MVP.” Tony offers, sipping on the coffee.

“Oh, speaking of, well nothing really, MVP’s I guess, I need to take a motorcycle back to a lady.” Bruce says, putting his tea down. Tony blinks at him and cocks his head to the side.

“She gave it to me to get here. It’s a bit of a junker, and she didn’t expect it back, but I can’t just steal from her.” Bruce says, shrugging. Tony’s lips pull up into a sharp smile.

“Can I fix it?” Tony asks, and Rhodey face palms. “Please, c’mon. She was so nice to our Brucie Bear. Lemme fix it.” Rhodey tries to hide his smile.

“I’m helping.” He decides, and Tony cheers, spilling most of his coffee in the process, he gives it a mournful look before chugging the rest and dragging Rhodey, and Bruce to the garage.

…

“You know my contact through the Bat lives somewhere around here, we should stop by.” Tony says, and Bruce stifles a laugh at Rhodey’s groan.

“Do not call Batass that.” Rhodey says, crossing his arms over his chest. “And if we’re seeing Diana turn right up ahead. We can drop off the bike after, right Bruce?” He pats Bruce’s leg, smiling warmly at him and Bruce nods.

“Motorcycle lady’s name was Diana.” He offers, shrugging his shoulders. “Weird. Also, you do know it sounds like you think he’s a badass, right?” Rhodey squawks in outrage, effectively forgetting the comment in favor of defending his naming choice.

“I can’t call him assbat, that just sounds stupid.” Rhodey whines, glaring at Bruce. “He is a Batass, not a badass. Ugh, cape wearing maniac.” The pull into the driveway of a small house, and Rhodey climbs out mumbling under his breath.

“You returned.” She says, smiling widely at Bruce. “I didn’t think you would.” Tony scowls at her, and wraps an arm around Bruce’s waist. Rhodey manages to refrain from face palming barely. Diana’s hand falls to the sword on her hip. Tony’s mouth snaps shut for a moment.  

“Wow, that is a nice sword.” He blurts, Bruce winces, and Rhodey loses his battle against face palming. “The craftsmanship looks so nice, and the metal work is beautiful. It is a good sword.” Tony nods seriously. His voice cracks. “Please don’t kill me.”

“It’s nice to see you again Tony.” She says, allowing him to pretend that word vomit never happened.

“You as well Diana. We fixed up your bike a little, it doesn’t fly or anything, but it’s pretty nice.” Tony offers, gesturing to the truck bed. Diana nods, and Tony fidgets awkwardly.

“I wanted to thank you again, for lending it to me.” Bruce says. She smiles at him again, and Tony’s arm tightens around Bruce’s waist.

“Chill with the jealousness.” Rhodey grumbles, and Diana smirks at them both. “Princess Diana, we wanted to ask you about someone known as the Mad Titan.” Rhodey says, and the smile drops off her face, she gestures them inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might keep going with this, but for now this is all.


	3. Bigender Hela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a conversation with Hela on her suitors extreme courting gifts. Bruce and Rhodey are not pleased with his methods of reaching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning referenced suicide, temporary suicide. Temporary major character death. Angst.

“I will not refer to him by name.” She says, the moment the door is shut. Bruce frowns, confused. “He is said to be aware.”

“Great lord Voldemort.” Bruce jokes, stealing the words out of Tony’s mouth. Tony glares at the side of his head, pouting.

“A fair comparison.” Diana says. “He is courting death themself. He destroys planets in attempts to gain her favor.” Diana explains, eyes distant. “He has destroyed your Norse Gods realms before. He will destroy this one if he think’s he’ll win her favor.”

“So, convince the crazy titan killing people won’t make death love him, easy.” Tony says with a shrug. Diana frowns.

“How do you plan to do that?” She asks, and his boyfriends give him curious looks.

“Clearly Death needs to talk to him. Diana, can I borrow a gun, sword, some sort of deadly weapon?” Tony asks, and then winces when Bruce and Rhodey swivel to look at him.  “It’s not what you think, I’ll come back.” He says raising his hands in defense.

“How do you know that?” Bruce asks, voice rumbling with a hint of hulk. Rhodey raises an eyebrow expectantly, and Diana looks wary.

“Well they told me. When I was five or so.” Tony shrugs, looking to Diana for a weapon.

“Why were you talking to death at the age of five?” Rhodey demands. “How do you know it was real? Why do you trust them?” Bruce nods along with the questions.

“Well, I died when I was five. And a few more times after that.” Tony mumbles, and Rhodey is practically vibrating. “They keep sending me back, so.” Tony shrugs as if that explains it.

“When Tony? How many times?” Rhodey demands, and Bruce feels some of the anger leak out of him. He just met Tony, all of this probably happened long before they met, but Rhodey has known Tony since he was fourteen. “What happened?”

“Well when I was five Howard got too drunk. Then when I was thirteen a kid pushed me down the stairs at school. Ishotmyselfthedayyouleftforthearmy. Afghanistan during surgery.” Tony says, and Bruce’s stomach drops. Rhodey flinches back. “I’m sorry.” Tony whispers into his chest. “I didn’t want to be alone again.”

“No, no, Tony honey. It’s okay.” Rhodey says, wrapping his arms around him. Diana catches Bruce’s eyes before exiting the room. “How did I miss it?” Rhodey mumbles, and Bruce can feel his heart breaking in his chest, can feel the Hulk raging against his ribcage. He hesitates, afraid to get to close and risk hurting them.

“You were so excited Rhodey. It’s not your fault. Your dreams were coming true.” Tony says. Bruce manages to get a hold of himself, manages to calm the hulk in his chest, he moves towards the pair. Rhodey rubs at his face, pushing tears away with the back of his hands.

“I never knew, I never knew it hurt you like that.” Rhodey mumbles, clinging to Tony. Tony rubs his back, and Bruce finds it jarring to see him comforting Rhodey.

“Stop comforting me you ass. You’re the one who killed yourself.” Rhodey apparently finds it jarring to. Tony smiles weakly at Bruce over Rhodey’s shoulder.

“Rhodey you’re making Bruce feel awkward with the emotions.” Tony says poking him in the side, Rhodey laughs awkwardly, pulling himself upright, and reaching out for Bruce. Bruce steps back.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea. I don’t like it when the people I care about are threatened, and the Hulk feels like Tony is threatened.” Bruce explains. Rhodey’s face falls at that, guilt coloring his features. Bruce winces, and attempts to back pedal. “Not you, actually Howard, bit of a history with the whole bad parent thing.” He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Bruce.” Tony drawls, throwing himself at the man, and wrapping him up in both arms and legs and knocking them both to the floor. Rhodey looks ready to grab him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to remind you of that.”

“He literally just said not to touch him. Do you have no self preservation?” Rhodey complain, but he allows Tony to drag him down into the hug.

“I mean, don’t really need to. Hela won’t keep me anyways.” Tony explains. Rhodey groans at the reminder and there’s a soft thunk when his head hits the floor. “Anyways where’s Diana, I need a gun.” Bruce growls at that, and Tony pats his cheek softly. “It’ll only take a moment.” He assures them, as if that is any better.

“No.” Rhodey states. Tony frowns at him, sits up and puts a hand on his chest.

“It needs to be done.” There’s a soft hiss as the Arc reactor twists out of place, and Tony’s skin grows pale and clammy. Rhodey is scrambling to get his shirt off, and Bruce is forced to focus on his breathing. Rhodey shoves the arc back into place as Tony’s eyes flutter shut. Bruce watches Rhodey search for a pulse.

…

Tony wakes up to a sharp smack across the face. He looks up into Hela’s eyes, blinking blearily.

“You are an asshole Stark. Dying in front of your boyfriends like a dramatic fuck.” They scold, Tony shrugs in response.

“I like what you’ve done with the hair, the long side looks really pretty, and the short side looks,” He pauses for a second, and they gesture to the unhealthy parlor of dead skin.

“I’m sure you weren’t going to say handsome, it’s still dead.” Hela deadpans, then scowls at him. “Also, while I appreciate the properly gendered compliments I would also appreciate you getting your head out of your goddamn ass and not hurting the people you love.” She scolds, and he looks around avoiding her gaze.

“I needed to talk to you.” He says, watching the dead walk around outside the window. They scowl at him. “Your boyfriend wants to kill everyone on earth to make you love him.” Tony offers in explanation. Hela groans, their head hitting the table with a sharp ringing sound.

“Why is he like this? Why can’t he just ask a person out like a normal person.” They shout this pointedly upwards as if he’ll hear them. “He’s only creating more work for me!” They grumble. Tony nods pleased.

“So, you’ll talk to him?” Tony says, grinning at them. They flick his arm pointedly. “And I will not panic my boyfriends next time.” He says placatingly.

“Good now wake the fuck up.” They demand, flicking him one final time in reprimand.

“hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.” Rhodey hisses in time with the chest compressions. Bruce is in the corner, head between his knees.

“Fuck.” Tony says, and Rhodey collapses against him in relief.

“You are the worst, and if you ever do that to me again I will kill you myself.” Rhodey growls, and Tony nods. Bruce climbs to his feet and Tony reaches out for him.

“I’m going outside.” Bruce growls, and edge of green in his eyes. Tony lets him go.

“I didn’t mean to upset him.” Tony says, watching him leave with a mournful look on his face. Rhodey flicks his forehead.

“You upset me too genius. I never want to watch you die again.” Rhodey tells him, and then rolls to his feet. “I need to go check on Bruce, but I also need you where I can see you.” Tony winces, and meekly follows Rhodey outside, rubbing at his chest. Diana waves goodbye as they pass.

“Hey asshole, next time you visit don’t die in my living room!” She calls after him, and Tony shrinks into himself.

“I’m sorry.” Tony mumbles, Rhodey squeezes his hand, and walks towards where Bruce is crouched in the dirt. He watches as Rhodey comforts Bruce a pit forming in his stomach.

The drive back is silent. Tony sits in the backseat. The radio stays off. Rhodey’s fingers stay pressed against the pulse point behind Tony’s knee the full ride. Every beat of his heart seems to send guilt through his veins. The words ‘I’m sorry’ repeat like a mantra in the back of Tony’s mind. He says nothing. They arrive at the tower silent, and hurting.

“I’ll go.” Tony offers, gesturing towards the lab with his hand. Rhodey’s hand drops into his lap as Tony goes to get out of the car.

“Can I come?” Bruce asks, and Tony freezes heart hammering in his chest. “I need to see you, hear you breathing.” He explains, Rhodey nods in agreement.

“I’m kind of tired.” Tony offers after a moment’s deliberation. Bruce and Rhodey both look drained, and he doesn’t want to force them to stay awake on his account. “We could all share my bed.” He offers, they nod in agreement, and he allows himself to be led into the elevator.

Tony winds up in the middle, Bruce’s legs draped over his and Rhodey’s hand resting just above the arc reactor. He listens to their breathing slow, staring at the ceiling. The guilt seems to eat at him, but eventually both of them seem to have drifted off.

“I’m sorry.” He starts, whispering it like a mantra to his sleeping boyfriends. “I’m so so sorry. I didn’t think it would matter this much. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Tony whispers into the dark room. “I love you, I needed to keep you safe. I didn’t think it would hurt you guys. I’m sorry.” Rhodey’s arms tighten around his waist and he falls silent. Eventually he succumbs to sleep.

…

“Bruce! Rhodey! No. Please.” Tony cries out startling Bruce awake his leg knocks into Rhodey’s as he sits upright. “Please, I won’t do it again. Please don’t go. Rhodey. I can’t.” They watch a tear roll down his face. “I need you. Please Bruce, James, don’t leave me.” Bruce starts rubbing his back, and Rhodey runs gentle fingers through his hair.

“No, no honey. Wake up please. We would never leave you like that.” Rhodey whispers, and Tony jolts slightly.

“We’re here Tony. We’ve got you.” Bruce offers, squeezing Tony’s shoulder lightly in an effort to wake him up. Tony blinks groggily.

“Rhodey? Bruce?” Tony asks, hand coming up to rub his eyes. They both make small affirmative noises, cuddling closer to him. “What’s happening right now?” Tony asks quietly, and he hates himself for questioning it.

“Right now we are cuddling your cute ass.” Bruce retorts, pinching his ass for emphasis. Tony makes a whining noise, and Rhodey laughs.

“My ass is sensitive Bruce.” Tony complains, and Rhodey snorts a laugh at that. Bruce winks at him.

“That’s good to know.” Bruce says with a smirk, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. Rhodey leans forward to kiss Bruce’s cheek. “So are you apparently. We aren’t leaving you just because we’re mad.” Bruce tells him seriously. Rhodey nods in agreement.

“I’m sorry, that’s wonderful, but like you kissed his cheek over me, and now I really wanna see you two kiss.” Tony informs them after a moment of awkward silence. Bruce and Rhodey make eye contact for a moment, and then lean down to press a kiss against Tony’s mouth simultaneously. It’s a little awkward, none of them have done this before. But it’s nice, and Tony melts between them.

**Author's Note:**

> also did anyone notice the Wonder Woman cameo?


End file.
